Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and for example, to a display apparatus, which provides an image effect when a viewpoint is moved, thereby enhancing a user convenience and providing a new experience, and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In recent, a display apparatus may provide various images or videos. A 360 degree image as one of such images is implemented by a technology, which captures a panoramic image with several cameras or a camera having a plurality of lenses mounted thereon and maps the captured panoramic image to a virtual space to show a user a screen and thus to make the user interact with and feel the screen like as if she or he is in a real space. To provide the 360 degree image, the display apparatus provides converting an region corresponding to a viewpoint selected by the user in a spherical image into a planar region, or zooming in or out an image being displayed.
If the viewpoint is moved by a user input or the like, the region corresponding to the viewpoint is also changed and the display apparatus provides an image of the moved region. However, if the viewpoint is moved too fast, e.g., faster than a speed the user intends when the viewpoint is moved, the user may feel dizziness or sense of difference due to the too fast screen change. Also, if the user has less experience with respect to the 360 degree image not to quite know how to operate the input apparatus, it is need to provide information on movement and moving speed of the viewpoint or a guide about correctly moving the viewpoint.